What the Heart Hides
by DroppedGratitude
Summary: While on vacation Derek and Casey visit a fortune teller whose wise words to Casey “You have two life paths. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds.” Sends them forward in time 10 years twice. What will this unconventional blessing bring them
1. Chapter 1: Bathroom Babe

Title: What the Heart Hides  
Author: DroppedGratitude  
Rating: T [teen]  
Couple: Dasey  
Story line: Derek and Casey while on vacation visit a fortune teller whose wise words to Casey _"You have two life paths…. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds." _Sends them forward in time 10 years and to make things even more confusing they don't go forward in time just once. They go in twice, but both times things seem to start differently? Yet, both times they go forward 10 years? How will they get out of this mess and, what will this unconventional blessing bring?Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Life with Derek or Michael Seater…. Dammit! Haha.

* * *

**Chapter One: Bathroom Babe**

Derek had just conveniently stepped out of the mens restroom as Casey was making her way to the ladies room "Ew, Derek did you wash your hands?" Casey asked obviously repulsed as he patted her face "Maybe" he said with a smirk before walking towards a group of people consisting of Nora, George, Edwin, Lizzie and an over joyed Marti as Casey quietly shrieked in disgust and made her way to the bathroom to wipe her face.

"Derek, be nice. Where on vacation, can't you two just get along for the rest of the time we're here?" Nora asked giving him a pleading look as Derek laughed. "Me and Casey. Getting a long. For the rest of the time where here. You know that's three whole week's, right?" Derek asked Nora highly amused as Nora gave him yet again another look as George decided to put his two sense in "Derek." He said giving him a stern stare. "Fine yeah, yeah, right." He said with a small laugh as a passing blonde girl with what could barley pass as an outfit on smiled at him. "I'll be right bac.." Derek said about to walk off as his dad cut him off. "No you won't your staying here. Now Lizzie will you go get Casey?" George asked just as she came out of the restroom. "Never mind." He said with a sigh as Nora then took over.

"Okay, now you guys. Where splitting up for a little because I'm sure you all wouldn't want to be doing everything Marti wants' to do all day. So Lizzie and Edwin you two can go off and do what you want for the next couple hours but keep your phones on and, Derek Casey same goes for you two." Nora said as Casey groaned "Mom! Why do I have to go with Derek? Can't I go with Liz?" Casey asked hopeful "Casey you and Derek are the same age." Nora said explaining before being interrupted as Derek spoke "Same age?! I'm 17 she's 16." Derek said a matter of factly crossing his arms as Casey intervened "You _just_ turned 17." She said emphasizing the _just_ as she went on "and besides I'm turning 17 next month." She said with a smile. "Anyways!" Nora said continuing "and Lizzie and Edwin are around the same age so they probley want to do the same things. As for if you and Lizzie if you where both to go walking around together you two would probley want to do two completely different things. Understand?" Nora asked looking to her daughter and Derek. "Ya, I guess." Casey groaned as she grabbed Derek's arm. "Let's go Venturi. I wanna check out a store that we passed earlier." As Derek pulled his arm loose. "Well, I'm hungry. So we're eating first." He said as they both started arguing.  
"Remind me why this vacation was a good idea?" Nora asked George giving him a questioning face. "I'm starting to forget to." He said as Marti dragged them towards a pink ladybug ride.

"How long do you think Derek and Casey will last before one of them going back to the hotel?" Lizzie asked looking at the two argue. "I give it 10 minutes." Edwin said also staring. "Okay, I guess I'll say 20. I think we can spare that much time." Lizzie said now looking at Edwin. "Ugh! I hope they know there cutting into my valuable roller coaster time." As Lizzie laughed. "Yeah, Yeah. Now let's go." She said walking in the Direction of Derek and Casey.

* * *

**Oh, my gosh so SHORT! I know right, haha.****But, it's just the first chapter and I'm really getting into this fanfiction. So, I'll probley put up another chapter tonight and possibly finish the trailer :)  
That's right there's going to be a trailer! Woohoo! Haha. **

**So you guy's better review, review, review, haha. Because that's what motivates me to finish the story. Oh yeah, and before I forget you know how they go into the future twice well who would you want to see Casey with ten years from now for the first time besides Derek, hehe we save him for last because he's obviously the best!  
**

**Any ways so would you wanna see her with?  
****-Max****  
Or  
-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2: You call her a Fortune Teller

Title: What the Heart Hides  
Author: DroppedGratitude  
Rating: T [teen]  
Couple: Dasey  
Story line: Derek and Casey while on vacation visit a fortune teller whose wise words to Casey _"You have two life paths…. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds." _Sends them forward in time 10 years and to make things even more confusing they don't go forward in time just once. They go in twice, but both times things seem to start differently? Yet, both times they go forward 10 years? How will they get out of this mess and, what will this unconventional blessing bring?  
Disclaimer: Sadly I STILL don't own Life with Derek or Michael Seater…. Dammit!  
Authors note: Alright so, I've planned this story out a little last night and decided that I might use Sam, but I don't know… Hhmm I guess you guys will have to find out in the next chapter hehe. Oh yeah and there is another voting thing at the bottom of this to! :]

* * *

**Chapter Two: And you call her a Fortune Teller?**

"Derek, you're such a pig!" Casey said flicking away part's of his sandwich he was wailing around as he started talking "Well, it's not my fault I enjoy my food." He said then taking another bite with a smirk as Casey slightly shuddered _'Ew' _all she thought as Derek seemed to scarf down the sandwich with in seconds of getting it "Alright, alright, I'm done." Derek said wiping his hands on his jeans "You could have the courtesy of using a napkin." She said looking at his hands and jeans. "To lazy to go get one." He said a matter of factly leaning in his seat. "There right next to you." She said pointing as he looked and smirked. "Your point." He said crossing his arms smirking "Ugh! Never mind let's just go." Casey said walking off as Derek followed from behind, as Edwin and Lizzie's head's popped out from the booth in front of them. "I can't believe Derek ate that sandwich in under 5 minutes! He's so going to be sick later." Lizzie said staring at the table Derek had left a complete mess. "I know I mean Derek can eat but that's just crazy." Edwin said amazed as Lizzie laughed. "Well, it look's like I'm going to win." Edwin said pointing to Derek and Casey arguing in front of some kind of Fortune teller's stand. "Ugh! Fine here" Lizzie said reaching in her pocket Edwin smirked. "Wait where did they go?" Lizzie asked whipping her hand out of her pocket. "Dang it!" Edwin said as Lizzie walked in the direction of the fortune teller.

"Derek come on, it'll be fun!" Casey said with a smile as Derek scoffed "Whatever." He said as she dragged him into the both closing the curtain behind them.  
"May I help you?" A lady said not looking up from a book "This is such a rip off why would you wanna waste your money on this." Derek said whispering to Casey as the fortune teller looked up at him. "A rip off you say, well then come on over here find out."

She said she looked to be in her late 40's she wore a plainly colorful scarf over her head and huge hoop earrings with numerous rings on. 'Typical' Derek thought as he took a seat next to Casey across from the fortune teller.  
"Now, both your energy's are very strong." She said grabbing Casey's hand looking at her palm as Casey sat there staring at her intently as she nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah now just read her palm so we can get this over with." Derek said leaning back in his chair. "Der-ek!" Casey said looking at him with a glare as the fortune teller took her hand away slowly staring at the two before speaking "You." She said turning her head to Casey as she turned to the fortune teller with a confused look. "You have two life paths, one if very enlightening and one is rather disappointing. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds." She said as Casey looked at her questioningly "How will I know which one to choose?" She asked "You'll just know." She said looking at her as she then turned to Derek. "Now, about you." She said heading for Derek's hand as he pulled it away and stood up.

"I'd love to stay for all this voodoo, tarot card stuff. But I have some numbers to go get." He said pushing the curtain away as he saw Lizzie and Edwin listening in "Um, we where just…" Edwin said as Lizzie grabbed his arm. "Leaving!" She said as the two ran off. "Kid's" Derek mumbled under his breath as Casey then again turned to the fortune teller. "I'm sorry about him." She said with a smile as she then started digging through her purse. "Oh, it's fine. I'm _sure_ you and your boyfriend will work things out." She said with a smile as Casey nearly chocked on her own spit with a laugh. "Boyfriend, oh no, no!" She said still laughing as the fortune teller looked at her with a questioning smile. "He's my step brother." She said pulling out a 5 dollar bill as the Fortune teller pushed it away "It's on the house." She said as Casey smiled. "Thanks, but yeah, Derek as my boyfriend not gonna happen." She said walking out with a small smile and a wave "We'll see about that." The fortune teller said quietly as she smiled at the small pile of powder she managed to knock over as she was going to grab Casey's palm earlier.

"Der-ek! What is your problem?" Casey asked as she sneezed. "Klutzilla, I would mind if you didn't sneeze on me!" He said wiping off his sleeve. "Whatever, but what was your problem in there I was having fun?" Casey asked folding her arms "I think that stuff is a bunch of crap. So why bother with it." He said walking towards a sports store as Casey followed. "Well, I guess your probley right I mean she'd have to be crazy to think you where my boyfriend." Casey said with laugh sneezing again. "Some fortune teller she is." He said with a scoff looking through the hockey sticks "I know right I told her me and you dating wasn't gonna happen." She said still amused. "Good assumption grubby." He said walking out of the store with obviously nothing catching his eye.  
"Derek I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Casey said sneezing several times in a row. "Yeah, later." Derek said as his eye's followed a tall brunette walking by with yet again barley anything on that could pass as an outfit. "Pig." Casey mumbled as she walked off making her way to the hotel.

"I wonder what that fortune teller meant." Lizzie asked Edwin as they waited in line for a roller coaster. "She probley just made it up on the spot." Edwin said moving up a spot.  
"Hmm, maybe." Lizzie said obviously over analyzing things.

* * *

**Okay, so I updated! Hehe, and I still haven't decided between Sam and Max so I think I'm gonna Pro con it. Yes I am one of those people who when they can't decide on something they make pro con list's I know I over analyze too much. Haha. :]**

**Anyways I have something new for you guys to vote on and that is….  
Should Casey and Derek have kids the second time they go into the future?****  
Yes  
Or  
No**

**Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW! So I can get started on the next chapter! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Suit Bonanza

Title: What the Heart Hides  
Author: DroppedGratitude  
Rating: T [teen]  
Couple: Dasey  
Story line: Derek and Casey while on vacation visit a fortune teller whose wise words to Casey _"You have two life paths…. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds." _Sends them forward in time 10 years and to make things even more confusing they don't go forward in time just once. They go in twice, but both times things seem to start differently? Yet, both times they go forward 10 years? How will they get out of this mess and, what will this unconventional blessing bring?  
Disclaimer: Sadly I STILL don't own Life with Derek or Michael Seater…. Dammit!  
Authors note: Okay! So I decided who I'm using! Hehe but the other person that wasn't used as Casey's man will be used some where and some how, just not in this chapter. :]

* * *

**Chapter Three: Birthday Suit Bonanza**

**Casey**  
"Ugh! I can't believe I forgot my pho.." Casey mumbled to herself but abruptly stopped mid sentence as she ran into someone head on.

**Derek**  
'Where the hell is Casey?!?' Derek thought as he looked down at his ringing phone running head on into someone falling flat on the ground.

**Casey**  
"Where am I?" She said as she slowly rose from a bed rubbing her head looking at the strange surroundings. "Hey you're up?" Max said smiling coming from the bathroom with just a simple towel on as Casey fell backwards onto the bed.

**Derek**  
"Der-bear" a girl said quietly whispering into Derek's ear as he pushed her off a little with a groan turning to the other side "Ten more minutes dad" he mumbled closing his eyes tighter "Derry!" She said louder with a whine as Derek's head snapped towards her knowing only one person gave him those intoxicatingly annoying nicknames "Kendra!" Derek said as he fell off the bed in shock "Derek!" Kendra said looking at him laughing as Derek just stared at her with wide eyes.

**Casey**  
"Casey, Casey?" She heard someone say while lightly shaking her "Hmm." She managed to get out as she yet again arose from the bed she was lying in. "Casey, are you alright?" asked a familiar face looking at her. "Um, yeah. Wait, I mean no!" Casey said quickly as she jumped out of the bed and planted her feet firmly to the floor. "Where the heck am I?" She said looking around her. "In our bedroom." Max said with a smile like the answer was obvious "I didn't know hitting your head on a couple pillows could cause memory loss." He then added with a laugh as she placed her eyes on a picture of her and Max on a beach. "And when did we ever go to a beach together?!" She asked walking towards the picture picking it up. "Okay, you can drop the act babe, you know that picture is from our honey moon." He said walking towards her as he rubbed her back causing her to quickly turn around "Wait Honey moon!" Casey nearly yelled as she looked down noticing he was still only in a towel then refocused her eyes to his face. "Okay, Max you've got to be joking. Did Derek put you up to this?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Derek? What does he have to do with this? You haven't talked to him in years. Or even brought him up for that matter and, you think I still keep in contact with him" He said laughing. "Wait, what? What do you mean I haven't talked to him in years?" Casey asked looking at him completely dumbfounded "Casey, you guys haven't talked since your freshman year of college. Now, really you're starting to freak me out." He said putting his hands on her shoulders as she yelled "Fresh man year of college!" then touched his face. "Wait, what happened to your face?!? You look _older_…" she said as Max gave her a confused stare.

**Derek**  
"Ke-Kendra." He said backing up as she got closer. "What are you doing in my hotel room?" He asked quickly getting up as she sat on the end of the bed laughing. "Hotel room silly this is your _bed_room." She said as he looked around him. "Your right, this isn't my hotel room." He said still looking around scratching his head. "But this definitely isn't my bedroom either."

"Okay, you're just being silly Der-bear. If this isn't your room then why is there a sign over your bed that say's Derek Venturi #1" She said pointing her finger up with a smile as he looked astonished. "Okay, now that cool" he said with a smirk then started to really look at Kendra "Wait a minute, you look _different_…" He said noticing she looked older "I know don't I look so much better than I did 10 years ago!" She said looking her self over with a wide grin. "I didn't know you when you where eight Kendra so I wouldn't know." He said completely confused. "Eight!" She laughed "Don't you mean eighteen?" She said as Derek looked at her like she had two heads.

**Casey**  
"What, do I have like grey hair or some thing?!" Max said freaking out touching his head as Casey looked at him confused "Okay, who's the crazy one now. Why would an eighteen year old have grey hair?" She said with a light laugh "Eighteen? Case, I'm twenty-eight…" He said feeling her head as she gaped at him. "Okay, I think I'm going to faint again." She said holding her head "Oh no you don't" Max said picking her up and moving her over to the bed again. "Okay, well you don't have a temperature?" He said looking her over making sure nothing was wrong. "I'm just confused I guess." She said getting up "Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?" she said holding her head as Max gave her a confused look and slowly pointed to his right. "Thanks." She said slowly walking in as he nodded confused.

"Okay, Casey. Get a hold of yourself your just dreaming! Yeah that's it." She said making her way to the sink as she looked up into the mirror "Oh my gosh!" She said in shock as she grabbed her hair and face. "What the heck happened to my hair!?!" She said staring at her long curled nearly completely blonde hair "What now!" Max asked rushing to the bathroom as his towel fell down causing Casey to shriek "Oh my gosh!" She said pushing him out the door and slamming it shut. "Case, come on your acting ridiculous now! It's not like you haven't seen me in my birthday suit before!" He said knocking on the door as she opened her mouth in shock.

**Derek**  
"Okay, so let me get this straight your twenty eight.." He said pointing to her as she nodded her head in agreement "and, I'm twenty eight" he said pointing to him self then his surroundings "and this is _my_ room?" he again asked as she continued nodding her head. "So what are we?" He asked motioning to Kendra and himself. "Friends." She said with a smile "So, you're my friend that stay's the night at my house in my bed?" He said looking at her with a smirk "Yeah, yep pretty much." She said thinking to herself

"Sa-weet!!" He said now fully grinning as he jumped in the bed. "But, this friend has to go to work. So I'll see you later." She said getting up from the bed grabbing her clothes as she was just in her pajamas then gave him a kiss on the cheek "Bye Derry." She said walking out of the room with a wink as Derek fell backwards onto his bed. "Okay, I don't know what happened. But personally I don't really care." He said to himself smiling rubbing his hands together. 'Now I wonder what I look like?' he thought to himself as he looked to his left and saw a bathroom "Well here goes nothing." He said aloud as he looked in the mirror and again started smiling as he touched his arms. "Man, am I buff!" He said looking at him self he had way more muscles than he did when he was eighteen and his face had done some growing up to "Damn! If I where a girl I would so date me!" He said smiling in approval as he made his way back to his bedroom to check out _his_

house or at least he guessed it was his house.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Hello! :]  
So what did you guys think eh? Haha It's longer than the first two chapters! Hehe  
But the next chapter will be amazing I promise you! :]  
So what do you think did I make a good choice choosing Max???  
I know I know some people might have wanted Sam but, I don't know I was originally going to use Sam but hey, I can't be mean to Sammy! Haha So I am going to be using him he may be involved with Casey in SOME way I just don't know yet or he might be just involved with Derek. You'll just have to wait and see haha :P  
But he will be involved the next time they go into the future cause hey, this is only the first time they go into the future because remember the fortune teller told Casey she had **_**two **_**life paths and this is only the first of those two life paths. :]**

**So review, review, review!! So I can update, update, update! :] haha.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Happened to Your Face

Title: What the Heart Hides  
Author: DroppedGratitude  
Rating: T [teen]  
Couple: Dasey  
Story line: Derek and Casey while on vacation visit a fortune teller whose wise words to Casey _"You have two life paths…. But, your future lies with the one your heart holds." _Sends them forward in time 10 years and to make things even more confusing they don't go forward in time just once. They go in twice, but both times things seem to start differently? Yet, both times they go forward 10 years? How will they get out of this mess and, what will this unconventional blessing bring?  
Disclaimer: Sadly I STILL don't own Life with Derek or Michael Seater…. Dammit!  
Authors note: Alrighty Sam is in this chapter but only for a brief moment haha. Any way's this is a longer chapter and I hope you like it :]

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Happened to Your Face?**

**Casey**  
"Okay the last thing I remember is I was going to go get my phone back from Derek… Derek! That's it!" She said to herself raising her hands with a smile "Umm, babe?" She said trying to act as normal as she possibly could if that was even possible after the catastrophe that had occurred moments ago. "Look Case if this is about the whole towel thing don't worry you can come out of the bathroom I'm fully clothed now." he said sarcastically leaning against the wall as Casey opened the door putting on a forced smile

"Oh, no that's not it. I was just wondering if you could get me the phone book." She said as he walked towards a small set of drawers next to there bed opening the second one and grabbing out a large yellow phone book. "Thanks hun!" She said walking towards him grabbing it as she plopped onto the bed. "Welcome." He said with a smile sitting next to her.

"Glad to see you're back to normal." He said pulling her into a half hug on the bed 'I don't even know what normal is anymore.' She thought to herself as he got up from off the bed "Well, I'll see you later babe. I've got to get to practice, coach will kill me if I'm late again." He said with a smile as he grabbed her hands pulling her up from the bed as he pulled her into a hug as then leaned in for a kiss "Umm, yeah bye." She said quickly dodging him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, later…" He said walking out confused as Casey sat back onto the bed holding her head. "Okay, now this is just getting to weird." She said letting go of her head and grabbing the phone book. "Okay, so Derek must still have the same last name and I'm guessing he still doesn't live at home." She said to herself as she thought about how many jokes she could make about him nearly being thirty and still living with his parents "Okay now that's just weird." Casey said knocking the idea of Derek being nearly thirty out of her head. "Venturi, Venturi…" She mumbled to herself as she clapped her hands together in excitement "Yes! Derek Venturi. Now I just have to go find the phone." She said placing the phonebook down to wander hers and _Max's_ house.

**Derek**  
He was making his way out of his room staying close to the walls as he stumbled upon some pictures hanging on the hallway wall he was once walking against "Nice." He said looking at the picture of him holding a hockey trophy in a maples jersey as he looked down the line of pictures he noticed how many of them he was in with random girls, some he noticed from high school and some he noticed from magazines he tended to read. "Okay how many _friends_ do I have?" he asked himself with a smirk as someone walked up behind him

"Reminiscing about the glory days D?" the voice said putting a hand on his shoulder looking at the many pictures as Derek turned around "Sam!?" He said looking at him confused "What are you doing in my house! Man you can't sneak up on me like that." Derek said grasping his chest "Your house ha-ha real funny man don't you mean _our_ house." Sam said walking towards the stairs with a laugh as Derek followed him hoping he wouldn't notice the lack of information he seemed not to know.

"Yeah, yeah man I was just… messing with you." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'll be back. I'm going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?" He said as he got on his jacket and shoes. "Um, nah I think I'll stay here I'm pretty wiped." He said lying so that he could check out the house and maybe find out what the heck happened. "Alright, later man." He said grabbing his key's as he walked out the door.

"I think I'm in love." Derek said slowly walking towards the living room where a huge flat screen TV hung on the wall but before he could get any closer the phone started to ring causing him to jump. "Great now I have to find the phone!" He said raising his arms in frustration as he searched the living room to find a phone sitting on a small table.

"Um, Hello?" He asked unsure as he heard a familiar voice on the other line "Derek!" the voice said cheerfully "Casey!" He said excited to hear an explanation as to what was happening as he sat down on the couch

"Okay, so I woke up this morning and I wasn't in my hotel room and then Max came out of what I guess is our bathroom and then I went in to the bathroom to calm myself down but when I looked in the mirror I didn't look like _me_ well, I did but I looked _older_ and well so did Max but when he heard me yell he came running and his towel fell and I saw him in his umm… _Birthday suit_ and well I pushed him out the door an.." Casey was rambling on as Derek cut her off.

"So you saw Maxie boy in all his pride and glory eh? So what's bigger his ego or his.." He said about to finish his sentence as Casey started yelling on the other end as he laughed. "Der-ek! This is serious! Do you know what's going on here?" She asked "Well, all I know for sure is that I'm somehow magically twenty eight and I have a lot of _friends_." He said the last part with a smirk as Casey sat in silence.

"Can I meet you somewhere?" She asked as he sat up in his seat. "I guess but I don't really know where I'm at…" He honestly said "Well, here you remember where Smelly Nelly's is right?" She asked as he scoffed "Duh, I work there remember, or well use to..." He said confused as she groaned "Whatever, just get there somehow." She said hanging up the phone as Derek looked around. "Just to be safe I think I'll call a taxi." He said to himself as he dialed the number for a taxi service.

**Casey**  
"Okay, hmm. If I where an older me where would I put my car key's." she said aloud as she walked out of the bedroom she had been in the whole time she was stuck in this twisted world. "Okay, well where would I put my living room?" She asked as she leaned over some railing looking at her enormous house.

"I think I'll go change first." She said to herself as she made her way back to the comfort place of hers and Max's bedroom as she looked through several dressers looking for something decent to where she finally found something slightly appropriate. "This will have to do." She said as she grabbed out a pink tank top and shorter denim skirt

'Now where would I keep my jackets?' she thought as she walked towards a huge walk in closet grabbing the first reasonable thing she saw which was a tight fit black hoodie "Okay, what was I thinking when I bought all these clothes?!" She said as she looked through the closet seeing how most of her outfits where pretty reveling, she then closed the closet as she made her way to the bathroom looking in the mirror.

"I wonder if Derek will notice me." She asked herself as she looked in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
She then grabbed her makeup which had luckily been in plain sight and added some eyeliner and lip gloss to her face not needing too do much else. Then she started to change into her clothes but noticed what she had worn to bed "What the heck!" She said looking at the small nightgown she had been wearing the whole time as she shook her head and just continued changing.

**Derek**  
He got up from the couch and looked down at what he was wearing which happened to be his boxers and nothing else. "Wow, no wonder I felt a breeze." He said with a laugh as he made his way up the stairs and walked into his room opening the dresser by the door and grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants. He made his way to the bathroom and put on the clothes he grabbed but when he looked in the mirror he saw what he happened to be wearing which was a green t-shirt with some dark jeans

"Whoa, I guess my style never really changed." he said making his way to his closet as he found what he was looking for. "Yes! My leather jacket." He said slipping it on as he heard honking out side and grabbed what he had hoped was his wallet off his dresser.

**Casey**  
She walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed. She had combed her curled hair which had still weirdly stayed in basically perfect loose curls as she found the car key's on one of the small tables in her room she smiled as she made her way out into the hallway and down a large flight of stairs. The door was right in front of the stairs but she stopped to notice the house and its glory. "Wow! This place is beautiful." she said walking towards a large glass case holding all of hers and Max's awards and trophy's

"Wait, my trophy's" She said to herself as she looked at her dance awards and smiled then made her way to a wall covered in photos of her and Max some including there wedding which she wore a stunning strapless white dress and her hair was brown but not completely it had some simple highlights in it. She then smiled to herself once again and made her way out the door noticing that she only lived a few streets away from her and Derek's old house.

**Derek**  
'Where the heck is Casey' he thought as sat in a booth looking up at a clock. "Derek?" he heard a voice say as he turned around "What happened to your hair?" He said with a laugh as she gave him a glare. "What happened to your face?" She said bitterly as she sat across from him in the booth.

* * *

**To Be Continued………**

**Authors note: Yay! Okay, So! I decided that Sam would be Derek's roommate. :] hehe. And the reason I have Casey nearly blonde and her clothes are well not Casey is because as she started dating Max she started **_**changing**_** you know like she was in the show, but instead of her breaking up with Max she stayed with him and continued changing.**

**Anyways so tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or you know if you have any suggestions for the next time they go into the future when Derek and Casey are married hehe :]**


End file.
